Makeover IV : Devlin's Turn
by PrincessOfWildfire
Summary: [Fic written for KittenKat] When there's a party, it's Devlin's turn to get his makeover. But WHAT exactly are those two glittery lacey objects for? O.O


**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Yu-gi-oh!_ or anything affiliated with the show. The only thing I can lay claim to is Kay. Kitty belongs to KittenKat, and 'Sha is a very strange version of Akayshah.

**A/N: **O.o. This is a gift for my friend Kit, who I haven't seen in forever. I have no idea why they're having a party; the entire ordeal is way too implausible for even me to warp into an implausible theory. 'Sha, by the way, is Kay's older sister. She's one of the cameos that appears throughout the MO series. In particular, in Jet's makeover.

Oh, and Kit ... go me! I saw Sol .!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearing midnight when a shadowy figure crept towards the front door of Tristan Taylor's house. Keeping to the darkness which spawned it, they landed silently on the porch, then glanced furtively about to make sure there would be no witnesses to its entering. Satisfied it was alone, it disappeared inside.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one even glanced up as the door exploded inwards with the force of the shadowy figures kick. No one except Kay. Her jaw dropped and she launched herself across the room.

"'Sha!" she cried happily, catching the coat rack in a glomp of love. She paused upon getting no reaction, blinked, and pulled off the glasses she had borrowed from Hysteric Fairy and blinked again. Discreetly tossing the coat rack aside (where it hit Duke Devlin in the head and was consequently pelted with various plushy dice, which the inanimate object tactfully ignored) and turned to her sister. "Where ya been?!"

"... Cleaning up the Bebop," was the disturbed reply. Due to the amazing inconsistency of these fics and the miracle of anime soundproofing, the outside world knew nothing of the scene going on inside the humble abode of one unicorn-haired teen.

Why was it hidden so well? For a start, the stereo was set to a New Zealand rock station.

"Ah ... " cringed the younger girl, grimacing at the memories "I guess Jet was kinda mad, huh?"

"Oh yeah. Spike has pictures if you want them." A shared snicker, and the elder girl turned her attention back to the room. "Uhm ... is it _meant_ to be like this?"

"Like what?" blinked Kay.

Silence.

"Well .... like them, for a start." 'Sha indicated one corner of the room. Kay followed her gaze to Tristan and Joey.

"They're playing _Pin The Tail On The Donkey_," she replied, not seeing anything wrong with it.

"It's a real donkey!"

"That's mild. Did you hear about the time they - "

"Bartender!" Malik's yelling caught their attention. They turned their eyes to where he sat perched on the back of one of the kitchen chairs, holding out a _Blue's Clues_ cup and glaring at Kuriboh. "Another screwdriver!"

Kuriboh took one look at the personification of the word 'evil' and immediately dove under the table, scrabbling to get away. Malik followed, wielding his millennium rod.

"Come back here and fight like a hairball, Pharaoh!"

At the sound of his official title, Yami looked up sharply. He sat side-by-side with Yugi in the middle of the floor. Both wore dueling disks and were summoning creatures from their decks to argue with. The smart ones kept running away (such as the Dark Magician which popped up, grabbed 'Sha, and disappeared out the door. No-one really noticed). Why were they doing this? No idea, but the thought of Yami complaining to his deck made me laugh.

Kitty ran up to Kay, dragging Flames Swordsman by the arm. He looked scared and immediately inched behind the girl as Bakura and Ishizu ran up.

"We lost Odion!" yelped Ishizu. "He has the tim tams, too!"

"Hey!" Devlin's head popped up in the center of the group, closely followed to the rest of him, successfully ending the panic. "What're these?"

O.O!!

"Uh ... well ..." began Kay, staring at the scraps of glitter and lace and string with something akin to horror.

""They're yours!" interrupted Kitty, an evil glint appearing in her eyes as she saw the perfect opportunity for revenge.

"You can't be serious!" cried her friend.

"They're mine?" blinked Devlin. Eyes wide with wonder, he looked back and forth between the two objects.

"No!" Kay shook her head vigorously "They're -- mrphrph!"

"They're uhm ...a gift!" stated Bakura quickly, muttering a _kukuku_ under his breath evilly as he clapped his hand over the girls mouth. 

"MRPHROGUJKLSJA!" yelled Kay desperately, waving her hands animatedly in an attempt to save one of her favorite bishies of all time. Devlin blinked at her blankly, obviously not finding anything wrong with the English student now holding her in a headlock with his hand still clamped over her mouth. Well, not until she started changing color anyway.

"Is she ... okay?"

"She's uhm ... saying enjoy the gift!" covered Ishizu quickly. Kay looked at her with an expression of horror. Was she the _only_ one who was trying to stop this?!

This is, of course .... yes.

"Oh ...." Devlin's look of excitement suddenly drained away as a thought occurred to him. "But ... how do you put them on? I've never seen anything _quite_ like them before ...."

"I'll show you!" offered Kitty quickly, looking to her new accomplice for confirmation. The white haired youth nodded vigorously. "And Bakura will help! He wears them all the time!"

"I bloody hell do not!" yelped said Englishman, then coughed and his eye twitched a little. "I mean ... yeah! Kukukuku ...."

There was a long moment, during which D.G's army of Evil Crickets With Uzi's were promptly took their cue and started chirping. They were promptly disposed of by the Not-So-Evil Skunks With Flamethrowers. (Roughly translated : There was a long moment of silence during which everyone looked at Bakura oddly.)

"Well ... if you're sure ..." said Devlin finally, looking less than convinced.

"We are!" piped up Kitty.

"Yeah!" agreed Bakura, grunting and struggling to insert a card into his dueling disk and keep his hold on Kay at the same time. He finally succeeded and a monster appeared by his side - he didn't recognize it, but what the hell. He thrust the girl into its arms and tore off after Kitty and Devlin. "Hey! Wait for me!"

"Mrph ..." sniffed Kay mournfully, watching the trio fade into the distance .... of the next room.

Neo The Magic Swordsman just smiled sympathetically, and she remained in a headlock.

He wasn't stupid. Bakura was, of course, a lot scarier than even Kay could ever be.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty reappeared with a proud grin on her face a half hour later and made her way quickly to the light switch, glitter strewn through her hair and a dark smudge under one eye. Kay looked up at her friend, promises of murder apparent in her expression, about to lunge when Devlin came into view. _(A/N: Neo doesn't last forever, ya know. Just long enough for her to give up stopping the heinous act occurring in the next room O.o)_

The lights dimmed, _Quit Playing Games With My Heart_ by the Backstreet Boys blared out of the stereo that had been playing The Rock a moment before and Devlin leapt gracefully into the center of the room. He danced about singing the entire song perfectly - if you ignore the fact not a single note was in tune - and in such a way that even Yami, Yugi and Malik stopped their activities and stared. He landed with a large flourish and a loud cry of _rice, rice, baby!_ right in front of Kay.

She stared.

A second later, she fainted.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_End Image:_**_Devlin's hair has magically become ankle length and fluro pink, done up in true Sailor Moon style and held in place by large, rather hideous rhinestone jewels. He wears a mid-thigh length cream silk gown with a split up the side and knee-high white stilettos. Along with the usual pink and blue makeup, he wears a Miss America-like tiara of fake diamonds and rubies. The finishing touch to the outfit is his wings - huge, lacey, and glittery - attached to his back._

**Kay's Notes: **o. This was written last week, and then there was a system recovery and I lost it. Along with my army of anime kitties -sniff- So anyhow, if this doesn't read right its because the makeover was originally for Yami Bakura. For obvious reasons, I decided Bakura was a better target. Then I realized that since this was a present for Kit, that wasn't such a good idea. o I feel bad about this fic ... maybe I should take a break from these.

Oh, and for those who don't know ... _kukukuku_ is what the spirit of the millennium ring says when Bakura first starts hearing him in the manga. Well, the translated part that I read online anyway. I'm so anime deprived -sniffles-


End file.
